


Some Say the World Will End in Fire Some Say Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta!Lydia, F/M, M/M, alpha pack, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me when I say that the Lydia 'incident' when Erica feel of the rock wall wasn't a screw up. (If you guys noticed at all) and all screw ups are on me since I have no beta. Shame...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Life Goes On

Glazed eyes stare up into Scott's blank face. This was it, this was his cure. He knows he only has a few moments before Peter's alpha status instantaneously heals him back from his burned state.

"Do it." Peter says through gritted teeth. "This is what you want, a cure?" Scott's jaw clenches as he collapses besides Peter. He looks around to find Derek, nowhere in sight. He must still be sleeping cold on the cracked wooden floors of the Hale house. Scott's body shudders as a low growl begins to erupt from the sociopathic alpha beneath him. He raises his hand above his head, revealing stretched out claw. This is it. He thought. Goodbye Allison, goodbye first line, goodbye everything I've always wanted. He continues to trail through everything that will be taken away once he gives Peter his final blow. Goodbye stupid curse. In a way he is happy. None of those things really matter to him except Allison and she was long gone by now. He still has Stiles, his mother and even Sheriff Stilinski. Their love was enough for him and the support Stiles is was all he truly needed. He had always stuck to his side, even though he blew him off every chance he got to be with Allison.

His body aches as it slowly heals from the deep gashes given to him earlier. He remembers the most satisfying look Peter gave him as his hand was lost in Scotts gut and the blood that trailed down his arm, dripping like rain drops off of a roof.

He looks back down at Peter, whose words choked through the blood in his mouth. "I guess you're not enough, Scott. You were always weak." He can feel the tension run through Peter's body as it starts to heal. "You will never be enough." Scott's eyes continue with a blank stare. "Always disappointing the people around you; your mother, your friends and you're stupid little high school crush that means absolutely nothing. You are nothing." The last word hit Scott's chest like a sack of bricks.

He regains enough strength to bring his arm back up into position, preparing for the final strike. A deep breath leaves his chest as he readies himself to lose all of his hardships. His hand slits through Peter's throat in an impatient manner, leaving a guttural cry from another lost soul. Scott now collapses fully over the dead, crunchy leaves. He gasps for air as if he's been drowning under water.

Instead of feeling weak, he feels even stronger, more powerful than ever. Scott's eyes are half lidded; they burn against the seal that protects them. Now aware of his surroundings, Scott can feel the sudden intake of Allison's breath as she stammers towards her father, and he can almost see Stiles' mouth fall open, and scent the overwhelming jealousy shooting out of Jackson's skin. He's confused.

"What did you do?" A voice breaks the silence, its cold and hard, hinting nervousness. Scott turns around within milliseconds of the question, only to see Derek limping shyly towards him. His face is blank, but his scent screams OH SHIT.

"What do you mean?" Scott says, his voice short. "I killed the Alpha; I'm cured just like you said." Derek's face drops towards the ground and he looks disappointed and full of regret.

"No." He finally replies. "I said it could cure you, but I-I wasn't sure of it." He finally raises his head and looks hard and deep into Scott's eyes. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Wait w-what?" Scott exhales and knits his brows together, forming a confused look.

"It means you're the Alpha, Scott." Scott instantly maneuvers his head towards Mr. Argent to see him looking coldly into his eyes. "You killed the Alpha and now you are the Alpha, get it? Chris' voice is still hard, yet sarcastic.

"No but Derek said-" Scotts voice falls to a growl.

"Derek was wrong." Stiles buds in with a look of empathy on his face.

"What?" Scotts face falls, and he looks down at the dead man below his feet. He steadily rises and feels an itch across his cheek. He lifts his hand to his face and wipes at it. He looks at his palm and sees blood casted across it. Scott panics at the sight and continues to wipe at his face, hesitantly at first and then he hysterically scratches his forehead, still trying to wipe off the blood that was scattered across him. He growls loudly and full of anger and breaks down again on his knees, sobbing quietly. "No!" He finally manages to shout out, long and painful. "This can't be happening." He whispers to himself.

His vision is blurred as an overwhelming redness floods his sight. He stares at Allison, who's almost to tears and looks back to his clawed hands, curled and ready for battle.

"C'mon honey." Chris says to Allison, nudging her back to the woods, yet she doesn't fight it.

"Scott." Stiles says. "You should probably get back home; your mom is probably concerned, it's almost three in the morning."

Scott looked over to Stiles, whose face was hard as stone and the most serious he's ever seen it. Finally he complied after a few more nudges here and there from both Stiles and Derek. Jackson was nowhere to be seen and probably followed the Argents out of the woods. Derek took Scott over his shoulders, supporting half his weight and finally shoved him into Stiles' jeep.

Derek closed the door behind him and lifted his head towards the window, resting his hands on the rim of the door. "We need to talk, as soon as possible, Scott." He says, almost a demand. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, well I think we all know just how serious you are Derek." Stiles chuckled from the driver's seat. Derek gave him a glare, almost telling him it's not the time for sarcasm. Then the grin disappeared from Stiles' face, and he drove off and away from the Hale house. "Peace brotha!" He shouted out the window, only to anger Derek more.

"I can't believe you Stiles." Scott chuckled from passenger's side. Stiles looked over to Scott and grinned, a nonchalant caring grin.

~O_o~

Stiles and Scott pulled up to Scott's house. The lights were on and it sounded as if dishes were being thrown at the walls. The sound reminds Scott of when his father left him and his mother; she was throwing dishes at the floor, screaming at his dad for reasons he never knew why. He never cared to find out.

"Something's wrong." Scott said as he scurried out the car and ran up to the door, swinging it open. He saw his mom, hovering over the sink, shaking and dishes slipping out her hands. As they shattered against the counter, pieces falling against the ground, Melissa collapsed. Scott ran over to her in a quick few steps, catching her before she smacked the ground. "What happened?" Scott said.

His mother looked up to her son hovering over him and forced a smile. She caressed his cheek in the palm of her hand. "I was, bit by something." She finally managed to choke out. Sweat dripped down her forehead, she was feverish and Scott could feel the scent of pain lingering all over her muscles.

"What? What bit you mom?" Scott said, shaking her to finally get a reaction. Melissa looked up at him, disconnecting from her blank stare to look back into her sons eyes.

"I-I..." She couldn't manage her thoughts correctly, and a tear fell from her right eye.

Scott looked down at her left hand that was resting beside her on the cold floor. It had a deep gash in it, a bite from a werewolf, an Alpha. Scott could sense the venom running through her veins; it wasn't turning her like it did to him. It was attacking the cells in her body, attacking her heart. Her pulse was slowing and her breath becoming shorter. Tears swelled in his eyes and fell to his face. He could hear Stiles running through the door.

"Scott. What happened?" Stiles said quickly in a hesitant, scared voice. Scott droned him out, he knew exactly what happened. This was Peter's plan B, if he couldn't force him to join, he would his mother. Except the bite was killing her and eating at her flesh.

They were staring into each other's eyes, no words necessary. She rubbed his chin, giving another forced smile. "Everything's going to be OK." She said. "It's going to be OK." Melissa encouraged, tears streaming down both of their faces. Her stare broke when the light faded out of her eyes, her breathing stopped and heart gave in. The hand that was once on his face fell from his cheek.

"No." Scott said, shaking his head, words seeping out of his mouth. "Don't leave me!" He screamed, filling the silenced room with his agony. He pulled his mother closer into him, hugging her limp body. A hand rested onto Scott's shoulder as his arms cradled his dead mother. "No!" He broke out again. "Don't-." His words interrupted as he took in a deep breath.

Stiles was on his phone now, calling in the police department and telling the address for the paramedics. It didn't take too long for the paramedics to come in, signaling their arrival with sirens. It took four men to finally pry Scott off of his mom; everything seemed to work in slow motion.

~O_o~

A few days passed and it was time for spring break already, the year was almost over. No one saw Scott after his mother's funeral, not even Stiles. His father kept questioning him on his possible whereabouts, but Stiles didn't even know himself. He believed that sometimes he saw Scott visiting his mother's grave when he did also, but his presence seemed almost as a hallucination. He never bothered to call after many failed attempts. And when the full moon passed he would here howling from the woods, a set of two voices. It hurt Stiles that he was pretty positive that Scott was with Derek and had abandoned him. He knew he needed a fresh start, with people distant from hurt and care, the ones that swallowed fear and squashed emotion. The broken ones like Scott. He was an emotional train wreck before the bite, after the bite, when his father left and after his mother's death it erupted to something worse. A hallow shell that didn't want to feel any more. Stiles remembered the last words he heard from Scott before disappearing.

"Life goes on." He said before walking away and shoving past a crowd of people. He just left him there, to defend for himself. A boy who ran with the wolves was now abandoned by them. Never once they looked back.

~O_o~

After the funeral, Scott met up with Derek at his burned down house. They made arrangements; Derek joined Scott as a part of his pack, because they would need each other. Scott and Derek managed to move all of what he had into Derek's extra space he had in the house. The room he got somehow managed to stay away from most of the fire. Now as an Alpha, Scott would have to give the orders.

"Here," Derek said and passed Scott an iron ring.

"What is this?" Scott replied and held up the ring to the light that seeped through the curtains.

"It's a moonstone." Derek looked down at the ring.

"What does it do?" Scott said as he slid the band on his ring finger.

"Basically, moonstones are the source of strength of the werewolves." He pointed to the black, circular rock on the boys' finger. "They have a substance that destroys any chemicals that makes the werewolf weak."

Scott looked up at him and down back at the rock on the ring. It had traces of dark blue spread out all over it. "Why give it to me?" Scott said as he twisted the gray rim of the ring to better fit his finger.

"Because you are the Alpha, Scott." He pointed to Scott's chest. "One moonstone is kept by every werewolf family in the tribe. Since you are now the Alpha, the moonstone is yours. Don't let anyone take it, touch or even look at it."

"Why not?" Scott said with a grin. "It's kind of hard for people not to notice it since it's on my finger."

"Because it can be very dangerous, if people know you have a moonstone, they will stop at nothing to take it."

"How come?" Scott said and rested down in the recliner.

"Moonstones are very rare and make an Alpha extremely stronger."

"Cool." Scott chuckled and Derek walked off like his usual sassy pants.

He brought the ring up to eyesight and inches away from his face, the ring somehow igniting his eyes to spark red and Scott smiled. His grin spreading out through his entire face, and the blue encrypted in the black rock boiled red with his eyes.


	2. There Is another Sky

Derek wasn't far ahead of him; he could see the hunters chasing them still, moments until their murderous weapons strike at the werewolves.

"Derek run!" Scott yelled to the iridescent blue-eyed beta, his voice heavy behind fanged teeth. "Get to the house and I'll hold them off." Derek stood there as if his words were incoherent. "Now." Scott growled, commanding the beta in his deep Alpha voice. He finally gave in and ran off, looking over his shoulder to see Scott in his full Alpha form, unlike Peter's his status didn't change the way he looked except for the glowering red eyes. He hated to leave Scott there to fend for himself, although he knew he would be careful but they are stronger in numbers. Scott just didn't fully grasp the idea. He always played hero, even if it meant killing himself to protect the enemy.

Snapping growls began to erupt behind him and tree branches broke off, creating a swarm of dead leaves to fall onto the ground. Derek had finally reached the house and hurriedly packed Scotts backpack with clothes before gathering the things he needed. He and Scott had planned another safe hideaway if anything ever happened. So he headed his way over to the abandoned subway station near the school. Derek knew it would be soon that they would have to move since the house was not exactly a secret, more like 'hey look we're right here!' The Argents had kept quiet after Kate's death but when Gerard showed up everything went downhill. They ended up running for their lives almost every damn night. Derek was getting tired of it and he could see Scott become more and more pissed every day. The man was out for blood.

The young beta would have to wait, wait until Scott came back hobbling to his bed in the ratted out subway. As Scott as his Alpha, Derek would have to listen to his commands, all of them, they had discussed earlier that day. 'If I tell you to run you run. No matter what the situation is, I'm your Alpha and you obey my orders.' He remembers the provocative tone in Scott's voice at the last of his sentence. He didn't know if his status was getting to his head or not, only that when Scott told him to do something he would have to listen and he hated it. Derek always sought out to be the Alpha and when Scott turned his world was squashed down, knowing he would have to join him for the matter of his safety and Scott's. Something big was coming and Derek didn't know exactly yet. But it was coming.

~O_o~

Scott roared loudly as bullets pierced his shoulder. A plant deadly to lycanthropes was now no match to him due to the moonstone ring he wore on his finger. More bullets fly in the air, striking at his chest again and again. The band on his hand radiated red through cracks on the rock as it pushed wolfs bane from the bullets out of his system, dripping down his shirt and glowing a supernatural purple. He looked down at his already healing shoulder and met his eyes with Chris and shot him a wicked grin. Allison's father was taken back, the amount of wolfs bane that was pushed into his body would have wounded an Alpha onto its knees and maybe even killed it. Scott's evil smile broke as he roared violently at the hunters, almost as if giving them the final warning. His jaw extended, revealing his deadly fangs and hair crept across the lining of his jaw. Scott's back was hunched, his head lowered down as he stared into the shocked hunters. He walked threateningly back in forth, figuring what he should do. An arrow broke his concentration, catching it just before it met his forehead and snapped it in half with his clawed hand. As the hunters started to swarm around him, launching dozens of arrows at the overwhelmed Alpha, Scott hesitantly ran to a tree and broke off one of its ligaments and sent it flying towards some disguised hunters, knocking them off their feet. He could hear the sudden swoosh come from the men as the air was pushed out of their lungs due to the heavy impact.

Scott steadily rose up from his crouching position and growled low and heavy. "Stay away." He said with a lisp. "Or next time you won't be lucky enough with a warning."

"And what's that, Scott?" Chris said.

"I think you know damn well what it is." The boy replied with a low grumble yearning from his chest.

The kid vanished within seconds and the assassins spread out quickly in search of the lycanthrope, except Chris. A cold presence lingered behind him, stopping at his side. "You know what we have to do Chris. These things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half and we can't let them slip out of our grasp whenever they want to. Scott McCall and Derek Hale must be abated. I don't care whether Allison weeps over his sweet death. She is young and reckless, stupidly falling under a werewolf's trap. You listen to me, no more code. We find them and we kill them. We kill them all." His words echoed through the forest trees and his eyes roamed as if he were speaking to an unknown inhabitance that lay low behind the winter-bare. The elder man drifted back to the cars, leaving Chris in a deep thought.

It was difficult for Mr. Argent, the code was like the Bible to the man and he always followed it as some sort of moral compass. He abided to its laws. Abandoning its command was a difficult thing to do. But he wasn't in charge, Victoria was and she set the rules. Kill Scott and his pack. And that's final. No more questioning, just Victoria's hate filled cookies. He let out a deep sigh and set the gun in its holder.

~O_o~

Scott had crept his way back to the abandoned underground subway station. His entire body was drained and tired, just like Derek expected. He did, however, seem more held together and stronger than he had imagined.

"Your back." Derek said as he lifted himself off of the dirty chest. Scott ignored him and headed towards his 'room.' "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Scott sat down beside him on an old raggedy chair, ignoring where he intended to go.

"Well, like every other night the Argents hunted us down in the woods again. This time I told them that the next time they come for us, that there won't be a next time." Derek raised his eyebrows and smirked. Scott winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"You're starting to sound like a real Alpha. It would be hard to keep that promise without a pack." Scott glared at him, shooting him another I'm-not-turning-anyone-into-a-blood-crazed-monster stare. "Face it Scott, you're an Alpha in need of a pack. Look! There are no other werewolves around here! Stop seeing it as a curse and face the fact that you need a bigger alliance! We are stronger, faster and more capable in numbers." Derek was agitated.

"Yeah, like running for your life every night is a great gift." He looked at him mockingly.

"Well the hunters aren't going to be the only thing you're going to be running from every night." Derek's voice was low.

"What? What are you talking about?" Scott's words were fast but his breath short.

"It's nothing you need to worry about now."

"See! This is what the issue is! You won't tell me anything! While here arguing over making alliances, and this unknown great authority we have to worry about, the greatest issue is trust. And if you can't trust me enough to tell me what the hell is coming, maybe you need to leave." Scott finally finished his rampage with arms flailing in each direction.

"Well maybe I do it to protect you." Derek looked over at him and cut him off before he got a chance to say anything else. "Get some sleep Scott; you're going to need it. I have a feeling this full moon is going to be a rough one." Derek got up and slammed the subway door behind him.

Scott agitatedly spun the ring around his finger and let Derek's words sink in. He finally began to listen to him; maybe it was that he was scared. That this 'thing' coming might be after them, he just didn't have a clue what was happening. That was his biggest problem.

~O_o~

Scott woke up to return to school after spring break was over and he only had a month left until summer vacation. Derek dropped him off as he usually did every morning, since what happened with his mom. He saw Stiles jumping out of his blue jeep and decided to connect old ties.

"Hey Stiles!" Scott shouted to his best friend as he jogged his way up to him. He looked shocked to see Scott giving him attention, let alone talking to him.

"Hey buddy." Stiles waved two fingers at him and they started walking together. "Where've you been, I've been calling non-stop."

"Uh, yea I've been out of it for a while. I just needed some time alone."

"Alone, with Derek?" Stiles mocked him.

"Being with Derek is like being alone dude. And he makes a good back-up when you're getting hunted down in the woods every day."

Stiles looked at him happily, he finally had his best friend back, but he was going to have to owe him something for being such a dick. He brought his arm over his shoulder and pushed him away with him to class.

It was about the end of the day when Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and Allison all had the same class together. At least it was last period. Like a dick head of a coach, he paired Allison and Scott to crawl the rock wall together. They climbed there in moments of awkward silence until Allison nudged in.

"You've been under the radar lately." She said, keeping her focus on the wall.

"Well, maybe there's a reason too." Scott looked down at his feet, deciding which foot he would set on the rock next.

Allison sighed; she was clearly agitated with his remarks. "Just be careful OK, you don't know what Gerard's capable of." Scott was bewildered; it was the first time she'd shown emotion and slight pity to him. Allison, taking advantage of the situation, instantly questioned the ring on his finger. "What's that on your finger? I've never seen it before."

Scott remembered what Derek said. Protect the ring. "It's something of my moms." Allison still looked suspicious but felt bad for him and gave him a weak smile before reaching the top. Scott didn't trust her, she was Argent, just like them and why would she even question the ring if she wasn't on their side. It wasn't like Allison.

Scott dropped down the wall after reaching the top and Coach smacked the back of his head. "You let a girl beat you, McCall!" He ignored the remark and walked back off into the crowd of sneering teenagers. "Ok. Bilinski, Erica you're up next!"

A frizzy haired girl approached the wall and clipped herself onto the rope and starting climbing. Stiles was already coming back down as Erica made it almost half way up. She stopped. The muscles in her body froze and she started breathing heavily as she became more nervous.

"What is she doing?" The coached mocked at her. "Are you okay Erica? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo is the dysfunction of the vestibular system in the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia buds in a sing-song voice.

"Erica!" Coach shouts at her.

"I'm fine," Erica's voice is shaky and nervous.

"Maybe it's not safe for her to be up there. You know she's epileptic." Allison says and coach gets all bug-eyed

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me this stuff?" Coach shoots back. "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you.

Erica gives in and slowly creeps down the rock wall. She turns to face her classmates, only to receive boasts of laughter and utter humiliation. At least it was the last class of the day and she wouldn't have to sit through more people mocking at her.

"Alright everybody!" The coach gains the attention of his students. "Everybody clean up this crap so we can go home and watch soap operas." Coach Finstock walks away, leaving the mess to all of his students.

Scott and Stiles walk back to their lockers in the boy's locker room to get changed out of their stinky uniforms. "All I'm saying is that you owe me for leaving me in the dumps to run out in the woods with Dances with Wolves." Stiles said as he changed his shirt.

"You mean Derek?" Scott asked dumbly.

"No a rabbit." Stiles said sarcastically. "Of course I'm talking about Derek." Scott glared at him. "Just, could you talk to Lydia for me? You know, set us up on a date or something."

"Like she would actually listen to me. And she hasn't even been let out of the hospital yet Stiles! I still need to talk to her once she gets out today so she doesn't go running off and killing people on the full moon!" Scott's voice rose and he looked around to see if anyone heard. He was in the clear. Stiles continued to ramble on about how much he's obsessed with her and that he needed it.

Scott droned him out like always, pretending he was listening. But something caught his attention. His hand was becoming shaky and he felt a little uneasy. "Stiles shut up." He commanded.

"What? What is it?" He said as he looked down at Scott's trembling hand.

"Whoa, what is that?" Scott said in confusion.

~O_o~

Erica approached the intimidatingly rock wall again and forced her hair into a bun. She was anxious to climb it, this time hoping to make it all the way up. She landed her first hand on a blue rock and left foot on a red one, pushing herself to the next set of plastic stones. An all too familiar taste overwhelms the roof of her mouth. Erica starts shaking and loses her balance on the wall, collapsing. It was mere seconds that Erica was floating adrift in the air until she was caught by someone, caught by Scott. The class followed after his lead and huddled around the trembling girl.

"Put her onto her side." A voice came behind Scott. He was surprised to see Allison next to him, so he forced Erica onto her side.

"How'd you know?" Stiles said.

"I-I just did." He was perplexed. Must've been those werewolf senses.

Erica was rushed to the emergency room after someone finally decided to call 911. When the paramedics had come in, it overwhelmed Scott. The last time he saw the paramedics were when his mother died. He was still shocked with her death, so he ran out of the room hyperventilating. The way they carried Erica out was too similar from the way they carted his mother's dead body. All it needed was a black bag zipped around her.

Other students kept questioning what happened. Did somebody get stabbed? Did that kid drown again in the swimming pool? I bet you that bitch cut herself in the girl's bathroom again. Scott heard it all.

Derek startled Scott as he drove up to the sidewalk. "Get in." He demanded.

"Why?" Scott said, already walking over.

"Just do it." Derek's voice went higher than expected. Scott jumped in his Camaro and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Derek kept his eyes on the road, ignoring Scott's questions.

"We are expanding the pack, Scott." Derek looked at him straight in the eye.

Scott shook his head. "How's that? I'm the Alpha and you're not. I'm not turning anyone into a killing machine."

"Scott, have you ever thought about it." Derek looked over again at him.

"Thought about what?" He replied stupidly.

"That maybe it's better than you think. That you suddenly don't have asthma; you can run faster, hear better than humanly possible."

"And watch your mom die after being attacked by a psychotic Alpha who just happens to be your family member? And have uncontrollable urges to maim and kill someone." Scott was now yelling.

"It's not uncontrollable, you know that. And Peter was wrong in the head. He only sought out for revenge." Derek bit back.

"Oh yeah, and there's also hunters who want to kill every werewolf that there is left on this planet!"

"And who was it that fell in love with an Argent?" Derek lifted his eyebrows and shrugged at him.

"You know she didn't know anything about werewolves." His eyes fell and he stared at his shoes.

"That's what I'm saying Scott. You made mistakes, and if you don't expand the pack you are going to make an even bigger one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. And if we're in this together, you're going to have to start listening to me." The car came to a halt at the hospital. "Starting now." Derek got out of his car with Scott following. They entered through the main doors and snuck by the hospital nurses. "Wait here." Derek said and Scott stood outside the door Derek went in. He came back moments later with a helpless Erica on the stretcher.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Scott said, half-shouted, as he chased Derek down the hallway.

"Expanding the pack Scott." Scott let out a growl and continued to follow him into an empty room. No way in hell was he going to change her. Derek set her up on the stretcher to where they came eye to eye. Oh great. Scott thought. He's going to use his 'seductive' techniques.

Derek rubbed her leg and looked at her. "She's probably thinks we're going to rape her dude." Scott budded in on their eyeing fiasco. Derek gave him an evil eye.

"Would you rather do this Scott?"

"I 'm the only one who his able to, so no." Erica looked over at the boys.

"Wait, what's going on here?" She seemed a little scared.

"Well, do you enjoy being an epileptic?" Derek sat on the counter next to her.

"Of course not." She said as she looked back and forth at them. Derek lifted his hand and gestured to Scott.

"It says on here that side effects may cause weight gain, ache and-" He cut off, unable to make out the next word. His face jumbled. "You know what this says Scott?" He lifted the prescription bottle at him and dropped it on the counter before he could say anything else.

"What are you doing Derek, I'm not going to-" Scott started.

"Going to what?" Erica said and wiggled on her stretcher.

"Make this all go away." Derek lifted a strand out of her eyes. "Just at least do it this one time Scott." He looked back over at him.

"No." He replied stubbornly.

"Scott, think about it. We need her and she won't have to suffer the rest of her life being epileptic." Erica looked confused.

"And spend the rest of her life being hunted down!"

"OK shut up you two! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Her arms were flailing beside her like Scott does when he gets angry.

Derek looked back over at Erica from his stare down with Scott and revealed light, shining blue eyes at her. "I guess the cats out of the bag." Scott said. Erica didn't flinch and Derek gave her a mischievous grin. Scott's head lowered and he growled at Derek in his half Alpha form, which were just red eyes and fanged teeth.

"Do it." Derek said and Erica's focus on him broke as she saw Scott come closer to her.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He was becoming agitated. "She won't have to live a life full of humiliation and seizures."

"No. Tell everything that there is to it. Not just the 'good' stuff." He growled again. He can't believe he was letting Derek get inside of his head. Derek smiled and went through all things that were great first. Casually Scott budded in telling how blood crazed and uncontrollable you would get and the hunters that would come and kill you. He tried his best to make it sound horrible but Derek would intercept with better contradictions. When they were finished rambling on Erica still wanted it.

"Give it to me. I want the bite." She said staring at Derek and put her arm out to him.

"See." He said, pointing to Erica. Then he looked back at her. "I can't Scott has to." Erica looked back at Scott who was leaning on the wall in the corner.

"Why not?"

"Because Scott's the Alpha and Alpha's are the only one who can change you." She gave him a you-have-got-too-be-kidding-me-this-kid-really-is-the-alpha look.

Scott walked up almost casually to her. "I still feel like it's a bad idea."

"Just do it so we can get on with our lives. And it's almost summer vacation; we'll have time to get her under control." Scott was still hesitant as he stopped in front of her. He ignored the hand that was out and ready for biting. He slowly lifted down the hospital clothing off of her shoulder and stopped inches away from her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Just do it." She sounded like Derek. Scott sunk his canines deep into her shoulders, blood leaking out below his lips as he pushed venom into her body. His eyes blazed red from the taste of flesh on his tongue and he finally let go, regaining his composure.

Erica was wincing at the deep gash on her shoulder blade. "Why there?" She asked him, wiping off the blood with napkins Derek had gave her.

"So people didn't see the bite on your arm if it doesn't heal in time for school tomorrow." He wiped off the blood on his lips on his jacket sleeve. All he could feel was regret instantly after he gave her the bite. He just fucked up. He thought. Stiles is going to be pissed. Then he remembered something. Lydia was being let out of the hospital today. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He said as he ran off. "I have something to take care of." Scott rushed down the halls in search of Lydia's room. He reached it but she was nowhere in there. He looked around, attempting to sniff her out. He finally came across her scent on the second floor; she was walking with all of her bags on her dads shoulder while she carted around her suitcase. "Lydia, wait up!" He called after her. She spun her head so fast towards Scott it frightened him a bit. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" She asked even though there was a demand in her voice.

"Yes right now, it's important, really important." He was hoping she would understand.

"Maybe we could do it later." She said and started to walk off.

"Please, Lydia." There was pleading in his voice.

"Not right now. I want to get out of this hell hole."

"Well, maybe we can talk later tonight, at your house possibly?" He looked over to her dad who seemed skeptical.

"Fine at eight tonight but no funny business. I'm sure you know where I live." Lydia began walking off with sass. "C'mon Prada." She gestured to a rat-looking dog.

Scott sighed, was she really that oblivious to the change around her? He could definitely scent the werewolf in her and was surprised she hasn't gone crazy. Lydia was Lydia though, always had sass and sarcasm but not enough to keep up with Stiles.

~O_o~

Stiles had picked up Scott at the hospital since Derek had ditched him and ran off with Erica, possibly to their 'house.' Scott filled him in with what he needed to know and got a few what the hells and you're so stupid, I can't believe you did that and now you really owe me. He had finished off with a smack to the head. Scott didn't blame him but Derek really started to bug the shit out of him and he did whatever he needed to do to shut him up, sadly changing an innocent girl into a monster.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Stiles stopped at a red light.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe that she is a freaking werewolf!"

"Well, I know that. I mean, how are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Ah great." Stiles sighed. "Need any help?"

"No I'm better off doing it alone." Scott's jaw was clenching. He had no idea what he was going to say and in fact how he was going to say it. Like yeah, you're a werewolf and you will want to kill everyone you love once a month or when you get really pissed off.

Stiles dropped Scott off by the school since he had forgotten his back pack in the locker room. It took only but a few minutes to get it. It was getting late and he had to be at Lydia's in a half hour. What to do what to do. He thought.

~O_o~

"So you're going to have to chain me up every full moon? That sounds kinky." Erica was already feeling the side-effects of the bite, visibly, Derek could see it too. Her acne had already disappeared and her hair flowed without any frizz. "Where's Scott anyway? Isn't he supposed to be welcoming me into the, pack?"

Derek stared up at her. "He's taking care of some business." He was awkwardly moving back and forth. Erica made him feel uncomfortable and out of place. She kept annoying him with her sarcastic gestures like Stiles.

"You know, this werewolf thing seems pretty cool." Derek watched her with surprise. "I'm starting to get a kick out of it." She opened her hand with sprouting nails coming out and scratched the metal pole she was leaning on.

"Be careful." He said. "Transforming can get out of control really fast, especially a new born beta."

"See what I don't get is why you're not the Alpha. I mean, you seem like a better authority figure, more capable of being a first-rate jackass. I see you as the guy who creeps in the corners and watches everybody while they all struggle with their miserable lives and always seems to get what he wants but not what he needs. Why didn't you get to be the Alpha? I'm not trying to come off harsh or anything, I'm just asking."

Derek was yet again aggravated, why did he have to choose the mouthy one. "It doesn't matter anyway." He kicked a rock that was under his foot. "You're with me now, don't question the choices we make."

"You mean I'm with Scott." Erica was grinning at his slip up. She saw right through his charade and she could tell how much he loathed Scott for being the Alpha.

"Don't let the whole werewolf senses and abilities get to your head. You will regret it." Derek was walking closer to her.

"Why? No puny human should be a fair match."

Derek walked up to her and grabbed her arm and twisted backwards, unnaturally. "Who says it will be just humans your up against." The bone had cracked and she fell onto her knees in pain. Derek gave a smug grin a walked back off into 'Derek's area.'

~O_o~

"So you are saying I am a flesh crazed monster who shifts every full moon in search to kill someone?" She laughed at Scott. "And the man who turned me was a homicidal Alpha, who you killed afterwards gaining his status." Lydia was still finding it hard to believe what Scott had told her ten minutes ago.

They had walked outside her house and ended up landing on some sort of swing set that held at least four people. It was a great view, the sunset was clear to see and she had a built in pond beside them, which didn't really look fake at all, could've fooled him. Lydia was dangling her feet and kicking at the green grass below. Scott just sat there amazed with the view.

He looked back at her. "Would you believe me if I told you that everything is going to work out and that it will all be over with soon?"

Lydia chuckled. "Sounds like you're in deep shit. And if you're the Alpha, how come you let Derek boss you around all the time?" She looked up at Scott who was staring at the sunset.

"He's just Derek. He can be right most of the time but other times he acts like Peter. Let's his emotions over throw him and bottles it up; only to act upon them wrongly." Scott was biting his lip and was in deep thought.

"How do I not know if you are just screwing with me?" Scott's gaze broke.

"OK then, tell me this." He turned his whole body towards Lydia. "Try to listen, listen to my heartbeat and its steady thumps."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just close your eyes and focus. Focus on me and then my heart." Lydia complied. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

It was amazing, she never really put focus on it because she thought she was crazy but she could hear the movements of the goldfish in the water. Smell the pine from the trees and buzz of a moth making its way to the light. And she could hear Scott, his heart. Hear a steady paced thump. Then she slowly opened her eyes to see Scott grinning at her.

"So?" He asked, letting the question dwell in the air.

"I heard you." Lydia regained her composure. "But how am I supposed to believe you."

Scott's mouth dropped. "Are you serious? You just heard my heart beating and you still don't believe me." He didn't know if she was just playing stupid or putting up an emotional guard; so he lit up his eyes to its threateningly red color.

Lydia gasped. She was frightened at first and then had calm down. "OK I believe you. But how come I haven't noticed anything like that yet!" She pointed her hand to Scott's face.

"I don't know maybe you were too traumatized to actually feel the change. Like maybe it slowed it down because you were repressing the thoughts?" Lydia's mouth dropped.

"Maybe you are smart Scott McCall." She was about to say something else but was cut off by her parents.

"Lydia, come eat for dinner before its cold and you have school tomorrow." Her dad said from the ledge of the porch. "Nice meeting you Scott." That was her dad's wrap it up gesture.

"We'll talk about it later." She said and pranced to her house.

Well that went better than I expected. Scott thought. He was happy for her to finally accept it. And ah crap, I have to go back and deal with Erica and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say that the Lydia 'incident' when Erica feel of the rock wall wasn't a screw up. (If you guys noticed at all) and all screw ups are on me since I have no beta. Shame...


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Scott was nervous for his first full moon with a pack that was more than two people. Everyone was counting on him, Erica, Lydia, Derek and even Stiles, although Stiles wasn't too happy about it.

Derek had managed a plan for safe keeping, which involved chains and a lot of it. Scott needed all the reassurance he could get and it didn't really help when Stiles came scrambling along with a body bag full of chains and handcuffs.

"I am not wearing those chains around my neck." Lydia came down the stairs in her expensive high heels.

"Did you expect us to let you roam around under the full moon with an urge to kill people?" Scott shot back as he dropped a pair of heavy chains out of his hands. The sudden cling on the floor made Erica twitch. "Because if we do that, we're already giving you a death wish and the Argent's are after us every night as it is." He chaffed off the dirt from the palm of his hands onto his dark black jeans.

"Maybe you could find something a little more user friendly." Lydia twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

"That's as user friendly as it gets." Derek crossed his arms after his remark.

Eventually Lydia gave in with a sigh. Scott crossed the room as he eyed at the young betas. He hoped they wouldn't give much of a fight like the way he reacted his first full moon, or even worse. He had already experienced his first full moon as an Alpha, he did well and had more control than he already did as a beta but this was different. He can't just look out for himself; he has to take care of the clueless teenagers now. That's what made him nervous.

"We have only a few hours left until night fall. Then the full moon rises not long after." Scott almost spoke like a dictator. "You will start to feel the changes if you haven't already. You'll lose focus and find it hard to concentrate. You will snap easily and your senses are more heightened than ever, causing you to get overwhelmed."

"Like when you dropped the chains earlier?" Erica asked and pointed to the bundle of metal on the ground from where she was leaning on the wall.

"Exactly." Scott said after he looked at the chains and over to her. "The sudden loud noises can get on your nerves, they're very irritating." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Scott continued with his speech, slowly losing Lydia and even Stiles, who was actually never really listening. He experienced enough of it already.

"I think they got it Scott." Stiles said after a gestured yawn. He glared at him and received a confused Stiles look.

"Uh, Scott? Can we talk for a second? Lydia said and looked upstairs to where they could talk privately, which wouldn't be really private since they are in a house full of werewolves with heightened hearing.

"Oh, yeah OK." Scott headed after her. They reached the next floor which was a warehouse. Weird since a subway station was beneath them. "What do you want to talk about?" He pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, first off. Who was that?" Lydia seemed a little pissed. Scott was confused.

"What? Are you talking about Erica?" His brows knitted together.

"Yeah, the blonde chick." Her lips pursed, making the lip gloss form.

"Oh, well, she's the girl from P.E., the one that has epilepsy, or had epilepsy." Lydia still looked confused. "You know, she had a seizure and fell off the rock wall like half a week ago." She tilted her head. "Don't you remember? Coach was yelling at her to get down."

"I haven't had P.E since I was put in the hospital Scott." She bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, that's right." It was weird, Scott could have sworn she was there saying something about vertigo and ears.

"Also, how come last full moon I didn't change and have the side-effects like you were saying down there?" She rubbed her fingers together.

"Like I said, you probably were too traumatized and repressed it that it held the change back. Or maybe that you have great control or perhaps you were still healing from a coma!" He said it almost as if Lydia was dumb. Lydia was not dumb. "Sorry." He fixed himself after a menacing look from the fire-hot redhead. "It probably could've been that you were still in a coma, my bite didn't heal until the day after I got bit. And you were attacked viciously."

"Probably." She looked at the ceiling in a deep thought.

"Have you felt anything yet? Like wanting to kill people or..?"

Lydia's gaze broke and she watched Scott for a moment. "Well, I do sort of want to rip your head off right now." She grinned and finally skipped back downstairs to the rest of the pack.

Scott let out a deep sigh with eyebrows raised. This was going to be a tough one.

~O_o~

"Do you think Scott and his pack would actually come out on a full moon?" Chris asked from the other side of the table, toying with his gun.

"Well, if he's smart he will stay in." Gerard spoke from the low chair he was sitting on. "I highly doubt we'll see any activity from them tonight. Unless he turned someone and loses control of them."

"Someone like Lydia Martin?" Chris put the gun down after cocking it.

Allison finally spoke up. "Scott- he didn't turn her. Peter did."

"And if Lydia's a werewolf, a smart one, she would join Scott." Gerard fiddled with a knife in his pocket.

"But what if she didn't?" Allison was getting scared for her friend.

"Then we hunt her down like the rest of them." Grandpa Argent released the blade of the knife.

Chris saw the worry on his daughter's face. "We don't even know if she did turn. Dean from the hospital said there was no miraculous healing or anything strange."

Gerard looked at him in disgust. "Are you defending these monsters?"

"No, I'm just saying that we shouldn't be hunting down a sixteen year old girl. We're not even sure if she has turned." He gritted his teeth together and clenched his jaw.

"In the long run it's neither up to me nor you to decide." He gave him a mischievous grin before walking away.

"What does he mean?" Allison spoke up from the shadows.

"It means," Chris pressed his hands on the table, clearly frustrated with his father's illogical morals. "It means that we have something else to deal with."

~O_o~

"OK, just…" Scott pressed the cuff that had spikes on it tighter around Erica's wrist. He was cut off by the vicious snarl that came from the blonde followed by an innocent scream. Her eyes instinctively glinted amber. "Sorry…" He apologized to her, feeling pity for the pain he had put her through. She responded with a weak smile for his reassurance. Which surprisingly made Scott feel at ease and somewhat calm.

Scott looked over at Lydia and swayed his hand to come towards him, unintentionally indicating 'next!'

"Hell no. You are not doing that to me." She backed away slightly. Scott hunched over with frustration. "I may not even be a werewolf." She ran into Stiles behind her and had a small freak out thinking it was Derek.

"I know you're a werewolf, I can smell it on you. It's very distinct." Scott said. He lifted himself back up to a straighter posture.

Lydia's eyes widened, fast. "What else can you smell?" She was hesitant and caught Erica snickering in the corner behind heavy chains.

"We can talk about it later. Now come over here before I make you." Scott's warning was his fiery red eyes. She complied. After all, he was the Alpha and it scared the crap out of her that his eyes were just like the ones in a horror movie. She would never admit it though.

"You are such an asshole." She said before he clamped the handcuff around her wrists. A guttural cry filled the emptiness and Lydia's teeth turned to fangs and fingernails became claws. No doubt that she was a werewolf now. Except, her eyes were a majestic green. Not her usual color, it had the werewolf in them that made them luminous.

Scott looked over at Derek who was thinking the same thing. He returned his focus to Lydia who was slowly regaining her normal human form. "Shouldn't they be yellow?" Scott said.

Derek casually walked out in front of Lydia with brows drawing closer together. He was slightly bewildered. So was Stiles, who was sitting in the corner now with his mouth dropped. "It doesn't always work out that way. It's nothing important." He tugged the chain to test its durability.

"Weird." Scott said, trying to shake it off.

"So uh, how much time do we have left until we go psycho?" Erica said while raising her hand as if she was in preschool. She winced as the spikes that teethed into flesh, begging to dig in deeper.

"Less than an hour." Scott said as he looked at her. Erica had been watching him closely and he could feel her eyes following. He wasn't sure why. He would always hear Derek and her bickering but whenever he was around she would fall silent. It surprised him since Derek would be the guy you would mostly be afraid of. Or maybe because he's the Alpha and he could bitch slap her like a mad dog. Then Scott suddenly realized something. "Stiles you should leave. It's not safe here and I won't be sure that we will have full control over them." He deepened his stare at the human.

"But that means I wouldn't be doing anything, to help….I am not playing third wheel in your supernatural shenanigans." He was speaking like he took an over dosage of his Adderall.

"You could wait outside. You know, watch for any hunters coming and warn us if they do." Scott was now giving him his puppy-dog stare. No one could resist. Not even Gerard. Well, maybe, he has no soul.

"For what? Three hours?" Stiles said painfully.

"Yes. And if anything happens, I mean anything; you get in your jeep and drive away, as far as you can." There goes the dictator again.

"Yeah whatever." He walked up the steps like a slug with his head hung low.

~O_o~

"No Allison, you are staying behind. You haven't been properly trained yet and it could get very dangerous." Chris said with a hardening tone at his daughter. She was about to say something but he cut her off. "And when I say no, I mean no. That's final." She finally abided and stomped upstairs like a normal pissed off teenage girl mad at her father because she couldn't go to a party.

"You know, I'm coming with you tonight." Chris looked at Victoria. 'You're going to need all the help you're going to get."

"No, like I told Allison. It's too dangerous." He watched her with pleading eyes.

"Don't forget who's in charge of the whole operation Chris." Victoria walked over and picked up a knife, testing which ones she wanted to use.

He wasn't going to fight it. He just sighed with defeat. The women are the leaders, and they made those decisions. He knew she was only going to make sure they followed with the plan. He didn't like it. It wasn't following the code, but they seemed to have forgotten all about it.

~O_o~

Stiles leaned on the edge of his baby-blue colored jeep. A nice breeze dragged in and cooled him down from the heavy heat that kept the night warm. It was a Friday and he would rather be partying and getting drunk than be watch out for Scott's gang of rapid dogs. He sighed at the thought of it and eventually removed the plaid shirt he was wearing to help him vent.

He heard something in the trees rustle behind a set of bushes. Stiles quickly grabbed the flashlight that was resting on the hood of the car and directed it to the noise. A set of eyes radiated yellow as the light was shown on them. Very slowly, he walked towards the set of eyes. It couldn't be a werewolf; it seemed too low on the ground. Maybe it was hunched over or maybe Lydia or Erica got out. Although it couldn't be Lydia, her eyes were green.

"Erica, is that you?" The light in his hand was shaking. Why would he ask if it was Erica? If she turned under the full moon she would've killed him already and Scott would have warned him by now. The low set of eyes moved away from the light and revealed a striped, fluffy tail. Stiles sighed with relief. Possibly that he wasn't going to get murdered today. "Pfft, just a stupid raccoon." He walked back to his car and decided to settle in for more comfort, and a more sense of safety.

All this dramatic bullshit was somehow seeping into his head and drowning him. It felt like he was having a psychological breakdown and was losing sight of reality. Everything had become a threat, like the helpless animal in the bush. And he wouldn't dare tell Scott the threat Gerard gave him. He would freak out and he already had enough on his plate to deal with, maybe later.

A loud roar broke his concentration. That was definitely a werewolf this time. It seemed to be more of a pain cry than pure rage. Hopefully Scott and Derek could keep them under control.

Erica screamed as she turned, the full change the first time was the most painful. Her voice was suddenly lost between a normal girl and a howling beast, and then just a howling beast. Erica's face was engulfed with sideburns that weren't necessarily attractive. And claws extended and scratched along the metal wall of the subway that she usually hung around. A deepening snarl came from Lydia as she turned also. But she didn't have sideburns like Erica. Nor eyebrows, she seemed more feral. Lydia's turned to their majestic, glowing green again and fangs crept along her straight, perfectly white teeth.

Scott slowly backed away as Derek did also. "Be careful." Derek said. "They'll go after you even though you're their Alpha."

"But can't I prevent them from doing so?" Scott watched as the two girls tugged at the chains. They were reluctantly not trying to rip each other's heads off, seemingly unaware of the other girls' presence. But they saw Derek and Scott, and edged closer to the boys as far as the harness would let them.

"Well, I don't think you should yet. Maybe when they get really out of control." Derek said as he watched them.

"Do what?" Scott looked over at Derek and back at Erica after she snarled with frustration.

"You know, command them." Derek couldn't find the right words.

"How? Flick them on the nose?" Scott replied sarcastically.

He ignored the sarcasm. "No. When I used to get out of control on the full moons, my father would stop me…with a command." Scott still didn't get it. "He would growl….roar….howl." Scott let out an understanding sigh. "Yeah." Now Derek was being the sassy werewolf again.

Another bellow came from both Lydia and Erica, they hardly resembled themselves anymore. Lydia reached over to the cuff that was bound to Erica's wrist and tore if off as if they were suddenly working as a team. Blood seeped down Erica's hand and dripped on the cold floor. The wound, though, healed almost instantly. The redhead severed the chain that held her in half. The two 'she-wolfs' headed their way towards Scott and Derek.

"I'll take Erica." Derek said, almost eager. He really didn't like her. That left Scott to Lydia.

Erica pounced after them and Derek threw her through the window and chased after. Scott had it easier, since he was Alpha. Lydia had barely reached claws length before he head-butted her and knocked her out. He felt a little satisfied.

Derek almost yelped as Erica clawed her way through the side of his stomach and fell as the blood leaked through his white tank top. Scott could hear Derek struggling with Erica and he puffed out a growl. As he came through the subway doors, Erica was nowhere to be seen and Derek was wincing as he held torn tissue. Derek would be fine but Erica had escaped and was possibly going to murder someone, someone that was in close range, someone like Stiles. Scott scurried as fast as he could through the warehouse and finally reached to Stiles' jeep, still no Erica and no dead Stiles. He ran up the window and found Stiles snoring.

You've got to be kidding me. He thought. "Stiles!" He knocked on the window about a thousand times before the boy woke up.

"W-what?!" Stiles said after snorting and rolled down the window.

"I need you to go back inside with Derek, Erica got out and that's the only safe place for you right now. Oh, and make sure he doesn't let Lydia loose too." Scott ran off before Stiles could ask him anything else like, how did she escape there's two of you. And so on.

Scott picked up Erica's scent after he made it through the tree line. It seemed that she was all over the place, moving zigzagged around the forest, which made it even more difficult to locate her. He knew it wouldn't be long until the hunters could find her so he had to act fast. He wolfed-out into his full alpha form and began chasing after her scent; soon he fell to a loping position which increased his speed by the numbers. The zigzagged trail finally became a straight path, leading to a hidden lake within the woods. When he finally reached the lake, he saw Erica leaning over a rock and staring at her reflection. The glow of her yellow eyes mirrored on the ice cold water. It was as if someone was beneath, staring right back.

He puffed out another growl. He didn't want to be violent but he would if he had too. "Erica." He called out to her, his voice deep.

She snapped out of her trance and whipped her head towards him and hissed. Yep, she wasn't going down without a fight. He remembered what Derek had said, give a command. As she came towards him, he let out a piercing roar that could make every living animal in the area scatter for miles. She stumbled back and tripped over a branch.

Her features were turning back to normal within seconds as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings.

"What happened?" She asked after Scott had helped her off of the ground.

"You escaped." Scott said.

Erica smirked. "It was that easy?"

"Well, you nicked Derek pretty hard while I was holding off Lydia; well you practically tore out his gut." He chuckled.

Erica looked down at her right hand and saw the dry blood. She frowned and wiped it off on her jeans. She noticed Scott who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Scott, are you ok?"

He seemed distracted and confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get you back before we get caught by hunters." Scott said.

As if they were waiting for the perfect moment, a bullet went flying through the air and shattered Erica's shoulder. He couldn't tell if it was laced with wolfs bane or not but he had to get her out of there before she wound up dead. He dragged her across the dirt and set her up on a tree. The bullet luckily wasn't poisoned and she would be fine. He pinned her to the tree as he dug his fingers into the hole and pulled out a bullet along with a cry of pain.

"Asshole." Erica said and she smirked at him.

"I just saved your life." He replied as a couple more rounds hit the tree.

He was about to move her again but something sharp pierced his thigh. He looked down and saw a sharp blade stuck in his right leg. Another knife hit him, this time too close to the heart. Where the hell were these coming from? He looked up and saw Victoria Argent making her way over to them with a smirk and a hand full of daggers. Two more hit him, this time in the gut. He pulled them out as quickly and painless as possible. Erica was right next to him but not healing fast enough, and then the blades were hitting her. Scott caught one just before it hit her forehead and pushed her out of the way as she crawled on the floor.

"Hello Scott." Victoria said. She raised her right hand over her head, now inches away from Scott, with a shiny blade. She drove it downwards, towards Scott's neck, but he had caught it before she could do anymore damage. Victoria then took her free hand and impaled him. Scott pushed her away but Mrs. Argent wasn't going to let go. Instead she defensively slammed the boy into the tree and kneed him between the legs, which had him gasping for air.

Scott looked over at Erica who had been shot almost half a dozen times with arrows and was screaming bloody Mary. He had to do something, anything. He regained his strength and headed for her but was instantly stopped by the redheaded woman. He growled and pushed her against the tree like she did him, only she had picked up another knife and twisted it in his lungs. How many knives did the woman carry on her? Scott was fighting for breath and his head slung forward and rested on her shoulder. One last resort. He thought.

Fangs extended from his mouth and teethed into the woman's shoulder. He could hear her struggling with pain and trying to push him away. Victoria fell to the ground after he released his grip.

Erica was lying unconscious as he found her hidden under some bushes. The hunters weren't too far behind and probably out for even more blood since Scott just bit one of their own. He could hear Chris scream out something but couldn't understand what he said; quite frankly he didn't give a rat's ass. Scott slung Erica over his shoulder and ran as fast as any normal sixteen year old werewolf would do with an unconscious girl hanging over his back, which was actually pretty fast.

It took him about ten minutes to reach the warehouse, it would've been faster but he couldn't risk having a follow.

Derek was already meeting him half way to the door and took Erica's left arm over his shoulder. "What happened?" Derek asked.

Scott gave him a dirty look. "Hunters happened because a certain somebody let Erica loose."

Derek's jaw clenched and they both headed downstairs. "Did they use any wolfs bane?" Derek said as they rested the blonde on a mattress.

"No, we got lucky. Why didn't they?" Scott said.

"I don't know. They have their ways and probably weren't really expecting anyone out." Derek said.

"Oh, uh...Yeah about that…" Scott scratched his head.

"About what?" Lydia emerged with Stiles from the shadows.

Scott gave her a wounded look and focused on Erica. "Well, we were uh….being filet with knives and I couldn't do anything else…" Scott paused and rubbed at his chin. All three were staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "I mean…she was going to kill us and I couldn't think of anything else." Lydia watched him impatiently. "I…uh…"

"Just say it already." Lydia's tone was condescending.

"I bit Allison's mom." He finally broke out. Stiles dropped his bag of chips and gaped at Scott. "I know…I fucked up." He rested his head in his hands.

"We're toast." Stiles said.

"It's okay Scott, like you said, there was nothing else you could do." Lydia sounded motherly but still had a twist of arrogance in it.

"But what if there was something else I could do. I mean, this is my entire fault." He started pacing back and forth.

Erica's moan broke Scott's speech of self-pity. "What happened, where am I?" She said ruggedly. Erica rested her weight on her left shoulder and winced. "Ow, holy fuck that hurts." She rubbed at the source of pain.

Scott grinned caringly at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped lift her back up on two feet.

"I'm fine." She said sarcastically. "So you bit one of the hunters?" Erica asked.

"Pretty much." Lydia interrupted what Scott was about to say.

"And we're pretty much done for now, well we were already but now it's worse." Scott said and sighed.

"We'll be okay." Erica said and patted his back. She walked over to Lydia. "You said you were going to give me a ride home?" Erica asked.

"Yup, let me just get my things and we're out of this hell hole." Lydia looked around for her purse with a small grin on her face.

"When did you two get all buddy-buddy?" Stiles asked as he followed them.

"About…when was it before we changed? Like a five hours ago." Lydia said.

Derek and Scott gave each other confused looks. "I don't know." Derek said; which coming from him was pretty funny.

Scott could hear Stiles asking to ride with them and blabbering on how sick it was when he saw Lydia punch Derek in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS: Sorry, I'm horrible about updating. And ah shit, Scott screwed up (like Derek did *wink wink*) and the hunters are going to be ready for some bitch slapping. I decided to end off with something sweet again (only because there was nothing left to write in this chapter :O). Don't worry guys; the Scott/Erica is building up. I don't want to throw them at each other and call it love. I want to put them together gradually than have them just randomly making out. Also, don't know if you can see foreshadowing yet :P and the "controversy" from last chapter will be picked apart to what happened (I'm a teaser/spoiler). Well, hope you enjoyed it and I LOVE the feedback! Bye!


	4. Decoding

Allison was home alone when she heard a commotion coming from downstairs. She had gotten up in search for the disturbance, only to have her dad yell at her to go to her room.

"It'll be okay, you'll be just fine." She heard her dad say. Who was he talking too? And why did it seem like he was on the verge of tears?

Gerard had slowly made his way up to Allison's room the next morning. She was still oblivious to the prior incidents the night before.

"Allison, honey, we need to talk." He had said. "You should get dressed and come downstairs." He was being gentle, which wasn't Gerard.

Her father was the one who had told Allison what happened. Scott bit her mom and she turned on them by accident, leaving Gerard to having to shoot her in the head. It even surprised Chris how fast the transformation was. She was doing fine and after she came up from the basement, with Gerard, she snapped suddenly. Turned manic and clawed her away towards her husband.

Victoria never wanted to be a monster, especially the ones she despised the most. Her worst fear had come true which broke Chris' heart even more. But what really hurt was watching his daughter cry in agony over her mother's death. Allison was emotionally obliterated. It was hard to lose her aunt for starters but losing her mother, so closely to Kate's death, was terrifying. Like her whole family was being dropped one by one and she just sat there and watched.

That night, Allison snapped. Gerard said that Scott attacked her. Scott wouldn't do that. She thought. But she didn't know him anymore; he was a completely different person, and seeing him with that blonde haired girl made her veins boil. She would kill her too if she got in the way.

~O_o~

"Planning for the full moon already?" Erica asked as she leaned over Scott's shoulder. He had a notebook opened with scribbles all over along with mini diagrams of the warehouse.

"Uh yeah, you know…since the last full moon was sort of a disaster. And now Allison is out for blood as well." Scott sighed. Heartbreak sucked.

"Nice drawings there. They seem good." Erica pointed to an outline of Stiles' jeep, as an attempt to avoid the crazy Allison train.

"Yeah my dad used to teach me how to draw cars and houses. He did construction." Scott moved a rolled piece of paper over the portrait of the warehouse and stretched it on the desk.

"What's that?!" Erica asked.

"A plan." Scott said and let out a huff.

Derek walked steadily down the stairs, overhearing a plan taking motion. "What's going on?" He asked.

Scott looked up from deep thought. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" He said, eyebrows scrunching.

"You know, you're burned down house?" Scott said, waiting him to finish what he was saying. He obviously didn't get it. "The sign that was left on the front door… the one that looked like your triskele tattoo."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek seemingly didn't understand but his heartbeat hinted he did.

"I know you're lying and I had Stiles do some research for me. The spirals are from an Alpha pack?" Scott was reading off of a text from his phone.

"Wait what? Where did you see this?" Derek asked- his voice scarce. Maybe even a little scared.

"I just told you, on the door of the Hale house." Scott rolled his eyes; boy was he acted stupid today.

Scott and Erica stared in unison with Derek as he stared at the three-legged symbol painted black on the burnt door.

"So was Stiles right?" Scott broke out. He was resting on a tree in front of the house. "Is it the symbol of an Alpha pack?" Derek looked over at him and nodded. "Well then that's good right? They can help get away from the Argents." His voice squeaked, a little higher than usually.

Erica giggled and his cheeks flushed red. Derek was silent. "Or is it a bad thing?" Erica asked, breaking her mocking stare at Scott.

"It's definitely not a good thing." Derek turned around, now facing the two teenagers.

"Why are they here?" Scott was skeptic. "There must be a reason." He pushed himself off of the tree and walked slowly up the steps. "Well?" Scott said, waiting for Derek's response.

"Probably because the whole thing with Peter," Derek's voice trailed off. "And maybe they want you to join them." His words were almost a whisper.

"Why would they want me to join them?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure if they do want you to join. There could be many different reasons they're here." Derek was watching Scott who was waiting for more. "For starters, they could be here to check if everything is in order or seeking more territory."

"You knew about this didn't you?" Erica chimed in.

"And that's why you were so – wait a minute," Scott cut off what he was about to say. "If they're seeking territory then that means…"

Derek gave him a nod and Erica was expressionless. They all realized what that meant. "If you're looking for more territory, you get rid of its residence." Derek said. "All of them."

~O_o~

Gerard had a smug look on his face as he watched Allison take command. "You remind of Kate." He remembered saying. It was true though, in ways she was just like her. From the way she would talk and present herself to company, to the way she just even resembled her. She had her eyes. They were chilling and becoming ruthless, Chris noted.

They had a plan as well.

"Not on the full moon." Allison said. She watched Chris' marker as he traced lines across a map. She was biting at her nail, almost hesitant with the plan.

"Here," Chris pointed to a red dot on the paper.

"I think we all know that Scott McCall and his pack won't be over there Chris." Gerard butted in and added artificial sweetener to his coffee. He swiped away what fell onto the table into his palm and advanced to the trash can, throwing away a pink packet.

"But there were signs of them there." Allison said.

"Them – or another pack?" Gerard tilted his head. His sipped his drink, surprisingly not a black coffee kind of guy.

"Another pack in Beacon Hills?" Chris said. He was content.

"It wouldn't be unusual Chris; you've been in this charade for years. You know it's happened before." He took another gulp of his coffee. "That's some good coffee."

~O_o~

"I knew it wouldn't be long until something worse happened." Lydia said as she rolled her eyes. Derek was helping her lift up a piece of wood. They had already nailed about fifty around the warehouse. "What's the point of this anyway? It looks like we're rebuilding this piece of crap." Derek looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You can't be serious?" She propped the wood on the wall.

"Are you going to help me?" Derek said.

"Where's Scott anyway. If we're rebuilding this hunk of junk, don't you think he would be helping? He lives here not me." Lydia let out a moan.

"He'll be back soon; he and Stiles are picking Erica up. Unlike you, she volunteered to help." Derek said. A nail dangled from his mouth as struck another in the wall, creating a large thwack sound that echoed.

"Hey hey hey!" Stiles said as he jumped out of a truck.

Pounds of wood, of various sizes, stuck out of the bed. The truck was dirty with gray paint chipping off. It was raised a few inches, better for off-roading in the forest.

"Looking sexy there miss Lyds!" Stiles continued as he watched Lydia bending over to pick up a nail she had dropped.

"Don't call me that." Lydia said with a flash of glowing green eyes.

"Noted." Stiles said.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted at him from the driver's seat. He was taking the keys out of the ignition, with some difficulty. "Come help us get the load out."

Stiles scratched his head and headed to the back of the little gray truck. Erica was watching Scott from the middle seat in the vehicle, which she liked to call 'the hump.' She was shaking her head, holding back a laugh. "Here," She reached over and tugged on the key.

"I think it's jammed." Scott said as he let go of the key to give Erica a chance at it. She twisted it delicately and it glided smoothly out of the ignition.

She raised it up at eyesight. "I told it was a piece of crap." She tossed the key in his lap and slid out the door.

"When did you have a truck?" Lydia said and dropped a bucket of white paint she was holding on the ground. Luckily a closed bucket of paint or Derek's wardrobe would have taken a drastic change in color. She walked to the truck, nonchalantly, attempting to avoid any more physical work she had to do.

"Uh, I bought it at the Luke's garage." Scott said as he and Stiles struggled to pull out a heavy metal box. "It was pretty cheap, only 3,000, pretty durable for that much."

"It was seven grand before." Stiles chuckled.

"Was?" Lydia asked.

"We have our ways." Erica said with a mischievous grin. Lydia smiled back.

"Move," Scott said, nudging Stiles out of the way. He jumped up into the bed of the truck, kicking ply wood out of the way and heaved. His muscles strained as he pressed against it full force. The truck lifted up higher without the extra weight and the heavy load toppled on the ground, dirt flying up, creating a cloud of dust.

"What is that?" Lydia pointed to the metal box on the ground. "Somehow it feels like I'm being left out on all of this." She stared up at Scott in disapproval.

"Didn't Derek tell you already?" He ignored Lydia's snide face and wiped the dirt from his hands on his white tank top. It smeared across the fabric making him look like a greasy mechanic.

"All he said was that we're rebuilding this piece of crap." Scott looked at Derek in confusion, which was ignoring their conversation.

"Uh, sort of," Scott said and leaped off of the truck. The ground thudded against his feet, sounding hollow. Scott winced. "Motherfucker!" He screamed, which took everyone by surprise, even breaking Derek's concentration. He lifted his left foot and pulled out a bloody five inch nail. Derek ignored him and peeled back to his handiwork. "Make sure you keep those in the boxes, we don't want to have to buy new tires already." He chucked the nail on the plastic table where the boxes were, so much for keeping them in the boxes Scott.

"So," Lydia said. "What the hell are we building then - a den?" She was filled with sarcasm.

Scott surprisingly smiled. "Sort of," He grabbed the handle on the box and started dragging it towards the entrance. "More like a safe haven." He gave up on dragging it and finally lifted the bulky thing up. This pulled a few groans out of him. "Stupid thing." He mumbled.

Lydia let out a sigh. "Want me to fill you in?" Erica asked her.

"Please do." Lydia said as she watched Scott walk awkwardly inside.

"Great, we can talk it over lunch." She dangled the trucks keys in front of her, a mischievous grin covering her face.

Lydia smirked and they jumped in the truck, hauling ass as they left the lonely warehouse. Stiles was still sitting in the bed until they drove about zero to sixty in seconds, leaving him tumbled in a pile of dirt face first. "Bitches." He said with a squeaky voice. He wiped away the earth from his gray jeans. Stiles could almost hear Derek snickering as he pounded nails into wood.

~O_o~

"So," Lydia said as she swatted her fork around. "I've noticed you have a thing for Scott?"

Erica looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What if," She said and took a bite of her salad.

Their lunch had been filled with mocking and laughing like a bunch of snide rich girls as they eased in on awkward conversations. Lydia got a kick out of it, helped with the gossip. Usually her lunch would've been shared with none other than Allison Argent. But that was a no no since she probably would have poisoned her food with wolfs bane, being a hunter and all. And Lydia was actually enjoying her new found company, she wasn't obsessive with Scott like Allison, even though she knew she had a thing for him. And she could carry her own weight, mentally and psychically. But the real reason she befriended Erica at first, was not that she wasn't all of those things, because she was sort of a replacement to Allison.

Oh well.

"So you do?" Lydia chimed.

"Perhaps." Erica said.

Lydia was going to have to pry it out if her.

~O_o~

Scott was taking a break from the construction, as well as the rest of the guys. He was relaxing in a recliner, fiddling with the ring wrapped around his finger. He was moments away until he was sound asleep, except he could overhear Stiles and Derek bickering as usual.

Derek walked in the room; a normal person wouldn't have noticed his presence at all, except Scott wasn't normal. "What do you want?" Scott said; his eyes shot open.

"To get away from that!" Derek pointed through the doorway. Stiles was jamming out to a Metallica song on his IPod.

Scott approved. "So I was thinking," Scott said. "You said that moonstone ring was rare right?"

"Yes." Derek answered.

"And that people would do anything to have one?"

"Yes." Derek repeated.

Scott propped himself up. "Put two and two together." He said. Derek looked like a confused puppy. Scot sighed. "Stiles and I have been thinking,"

"Oh God have mercy on us." Derek mumbled.

Scott cleared his throat. "Are you done? Okay, good. As I was saying, Stiles and I think that maybe the Alpha pack is here for the moonstone ring."

Derek's eyebrows rose. "I didn't' think of that."

"And if they are their coming straight for us?" Scott asked.

They were both hesitant, unaware of what they should do. "Maybe we should leave." Derek said.

"No we're not leaving, they would probably just chase after us." Stiles said. He must have been listening to them instead of Metallica.

"Maybe we should, you know…ask help from the Argents?" Scott said.

Stiles looked at him disapprovingly. "Seriously? They are the ones trying to kill us at the moment, to death!"

"But maybe if they know that there is an Alpha pack, which probably will go after them too, they will maybe join is?" Scott was tricking himself.

Both Derek and Stiles were looking at him like he was the dumbest thing on Earth.

"At least we should try. Because think about it. They probably have a pack of six, which means six of them against one alpha, three betas and a human." Scott said.

"But Scott, remember you bit Victoria. I think the trust train is riding solo here." Stiles said. "And you know she's dead."

Scott's head dropped. He felt guilty for her death, even though he didn't know what truly happened. Whether she died from the bit or other various reasons. "I'm the alpha." He finally said. "And what I say goes, got it?" He looked up with glowing red eyes. "We should at least try, because we're going to need all the help we're going to get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, really…short…chapter. But I have been dealing with having to go back to school and crap like that. So expect the updates to be slower, high school takes a lot of your time. I hoped you enjoyed and I LOVE the feedback. I might take a few story requests, so send them in! Really! But they will only be short one-shots. I'm trying to take a break from this fic and clear my mind with something fresh. Please PM me for requests because I won't accept them as comments. ~Toodles!~


End file.
